Betty’s final day
by atomicbetty
Summary: In this story Betty finds out just who her true lover really is please review after you read it this story has a very sad ending to it I hope you guys don’t get mad at me for what happens if you do o well ile get over it


Betty's final day

In this story Betty finds out just who her true lover really is please review after you read it this story has a very sad ending to it I hope you guys don't get mad at me for what happens if you do o well

This on you should be at least 18 or older for strong violence, sex, mild cruse words and a death of a charter

A red headed girl named Betty. She was 19. She was also a famous galactic guardian and this is her life and death story

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ATOMIC BETTY

Chapter 1

The beginning

It was a warm spring night and Betty was on a date with Noha and they where having fun until Penelope and her boyfriend came by and started crape with Betty. Betty took a swing at Penelope and hit her in the face and Penelope walked away with blood running down her face from her nose and said you aren't worth my time. Betty turned around and started to talk to Noha again and Penelope cam back and said hey BETTY! She turned around and said what? Penelope hit her back! in the face with a bag and said bitch don't you ever hit me again Betty screamed in pain and fell to the floor Noha came and tried to help but Penelope's boy friend walked by her and he stopped and she said you back off he stepped back a little and said you wont get away with this Penelope she said I all ready did she picked Betty up and put Betty's head between her legs and lifted her up on her shoulders and jumped in the air and slammed Betty on the floor her back and the back of her head hitting very hard Betty screamed and Noha ran over to help and he got hit in the stomach by Penelope's boy friend he fell spitting up a little bit of blood and he fell to the floor and Penelope said that enough Dylan leave him let go they heard cop cars coming and turned around to run but people where standing right there trying to keep them from leaving they ran the other way they got away for now the cops drove up and saw Betty bleeding from her face and the back of her head he said o hell no and called for an ambulance right away Noha sat up and saw betty bleeding from her face and head he said BETTY no and ran over to her and tried to help her but he didn't know what to do he screamed SOME ONE HELP! The cops said calm down do you know who did this he said I can't remember holding his stomach he laid next to Betty and didn't leave her sight till the ambulance got there she was UN couches she was breathing heavily and she was bleeding a lot the ambulance got there and the cops told Noha that they hade to move her to the hospital and he said ok but I am going with you guys they said ok the picked Betty up and Put her on the starchier she was still bleeding from the head they gave her some iv to keep her from getting worse the also put her on a vital sing reader barley hade a pulse now she was barley breathing now Noha heard the beeping going faster they told him that's she was in critical condition he said what does that mean he asked with a sad look on his face the doctor said she is going to die Noha's heart sank and he fell to his knees and said no that cant be and started to cry. They got Betty to the hospital and managed to save her life for now.

Chapter 2

In the hospital

Betty came to after being a sleep for about a week she opened her eyes and saw Noha and her mom but her dad wasn't there she said mom w wh where am I she managed to say Noha went running to her and said o thank you god you're ok he was crying on her arm her mom came by and said thank you lord for saving her and hugged her daughter Betty said what happened Noha said you almost died Betty. Noha said Penelope power slammed you on the floor back at the park and got away with it some people said you started the fight but I told them Betty covered his mouth with her hand and said its ok I don't want to know she tried to sit up but couldn't move Noha said here let me help you she said thank you and Noha helped her sit up and she said I cant move my neck he told her its badly sprained and it will be about two more weeks be for she could move it. Betty said great her mom said I brought someone to see you she opened the door and pursey came in and saw Betty on the bed the cat ran and jumped up to see Betty. Betty said hello pursey and she hugged the feline she looked at Noha and said did they find Penelope or the guy that was with her? No he said no they diapered and you wont believe who the guy was that hit me he said who was it Betty asked? It was Dylan. Betty said no way she said. The doctor came in and said it's good to see you awake he said. Betty said yep it's good to be sir she said. Betty asked can I go home she asked. He doctor said yes you shore can sorry about what you went through Betty said thanks got out of bed and said lets go home mom Betty said Noha helped her to the car and said I am staying with Betty till she is better ok Betty's mom said ok that's fine with me Betty's mom said and they went to Betty's house.

Chapter 3

The truth hurts and Betty is forced to retire from the galactic guardian

Later at Betty's house her mom helped her out of the car and Betty took of the neck brace and said I can move me neck she said happily and walked in side on her own and told her mom and Noha she was going to take a nice hot bath for a about twenty minuets and they said ok betty. Betty walked in to her room and looked at her self in a mirror and sad I look horrible her neck was a dark purple she saw blood in her hair and said great she grabbed her hair it was sticky from the dry blood she took off her bloody pink shirt and tossed it aside and pulled her green dress off and put it with her pink shirt she pulled her robe on and grabbed her pajamas and turned around to see Noha she jumped and said how long have you been there he said I just wanted to see if you where ok betty said yea I think so rubbing the back of her head and she noticed that she had stitches she said y didn't you guys tell me I hade stitches? We didn't want you to worry so munch she said ok I can under stand that she walked in to the bath room and started some hot water her bracelet went off she said Atomic betty reporting for duty she said admiral degill said HOLY HELL! what happed to you he said I got attacked on earth she said he said ok we cant have you coming up here looking that we have no choice but to tell you where you are she said what do you need to tell me she said with a sad look on her face Degill said you are 19 now and the rule say that you have to retire now she said no I cant just yet. Degill said sorry Betty it's the rule no she said no I cant just yet with tears running down her face Degill said sorry Betty it's the rules of the galactic guardian head quarters I am sorry you are no longer atomic betty she said I under stand sir he said you can keep the watch to keep in touch with sparky and x-5 but no one else ok you can also tell you're friends and family now ok she said I under stand she said Atomic betty out for the very last time She stopped the water and fell to her knees her hands on her face and started to cry she got in the bath tub full of really warm water and continued to cry she stopped about ten minuets later and said to her self its ok you still have you're friends and family she cleaned her hair and rubbed her neck gently she said man that fills good she got out of the bath tub and let the water out and dried off she put her pajamas on and said to her self I am going to miss it up there she put the watch on and walked out of the bath room she went up to her room and saw Noha laying on Betty's bed her mom was in her room sleeping she walked over to him shook him and said you awake he said yes I am he said. Betty said good I have a few things I want to tell you. First you want to know why I was always late for our dates he said yea I do she said I am a galactic guardian and he said ok what dose that mean she said it means I protected the universe from evil he said ok. Next thing is she sat be side him and looked him in the eyes and said I love you she said and kissed him on the lips and hugged him she felt his warmth on her body and she loved it she hade never felt something like this before.

Chapter 4

The night Betty will never for get

Noha kissed Betty back putting his hands around her back and they fell on the bed Betty on top of Noha. Noha running his hand up and down Betty's back Betty gave a truth full moan indicating that she didn't want him to stop he pulled her top part of her pajamas off past her Brest he grabbed it gently and moved it she moaned loving it she bit her lip hoping he wouldn't stop he put she tugged at his shirt tacking it off and rubbing her hands down his chest he grabbed her sides and ran his hand down her body pulling her bottom half of her pajamas off she took his shorts off and laid them on the floor she kissed him on the lips moving around at the same time moaning at the same time OH NOHA! OHH she said and moved a little bit faster moaning OHH OHH NOAH AWW! He grabbed her Brest's and she said I love you and I don't want you to stop! he moaned a little OH BETTY he said she moved a little faster her body was tired and weak from the blood she had lost she hadn't hade time to re coop she didn't care though she moaned a little louder OH NOHA AWW PLEASES DON'T STOP she stopped and fell on his chest laying there a thin film of perspiration slowly drying on their bodies a few second later she started to move again and he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips and said I love you so munch Betty Noha said. She said and I love you to he grabbed her Brest she moved a little faster this time and moaned O NOHA OHH! She moved slower and he let go of her Brest and grabbed her sides and moved her some more she moaned some more OHH NOHA! And he moaned to O BETTY he moved his hand up and down her thighs and she moaned loving it he AWW NOHA OHH! With a loud moan, he exploded within her she fell over be side him and said I love you so much Noha he said and so do I he said and they both passed

Chapter 5

Penelope taunts Betty

2 weeks later spring break was over and every one was going to school Betty woke up she could fully move her neck now and the stitches hade come out of the back of her head she was ready to take Penelope on one last time Noha was still by her side even though she was fully healed now Betty said common I want to get there be for it starts to rain Noha he said ok le me finish getting ready he put his shoes on and said ok lets go he said. Ok Betty said they walked out side and it started to rain they said o well where almost there any way I cant believe you went with out eating again betty that's for times this week Betty you need to eat something she said you sound like my mom with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. He said I do not and went after her and a car splashed them and stopped the driver got out and said oppes sorry she said. Betty yelled at her watch where you're going she saw the girls face Penelope she said. O Betty its you in that's case I'm not sorry Betty went after her Penelope jumped in her car and drove off Betty jumped on the back of the car and hung on. Noha waved a car down it was his mom what wrong Noha she said I need you to follow that blue CORBA he said. His mom said y? Betty is on the hood of the car he said get in then and she revved the engine of her bmw and they follow Penelope's car to the school and stopped to see Betty lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Betty was bleeding for her nose arms mouth she got up and walked towards the school Noha's mom asked what the hell happened he said Penelope taunted Betty and now Betty pissed off Betty found a folded steal chair she picked it up and went to find Penelope she walked to the cafeteria and found Penelope she was talking to Dylan. Betty slowly walked up behind Penelope.

Last chapter

The last fight that kills Betty in the hospital

Dylan told Penelope to turn around Penelope said huh and looked to see what he was talking about and Betty hit Penelope in the face with the chair and through it a side and said now it my turn to return the favor she started to kick Penelope she kicked her about ten times before Dylan punched her in the face she fell over and said dame that hurt's Noha came out of the middle of know where and kicked Dylan in the face. Noha helped Betty up and said you ok she said yea I am. Betty saw Penelope swing the chair and Betty pushed Noha out of the way the chair hit betty so hard it sounded like a gun shot went off betty hit the floor and Penelope grabbed Betty by the foot and dragged her out side in the rain there she found a puddle of mud and tossed Betty in the puddle and hit her two more times in the chest with the chair Noha came out side and hit Penelope in the head with a rock he found laying on the ground she fell over on the floor face hitting the mud she felt her head she hade blood running down her face she picked up the steal chair and went after Noha but Noha hit the chair and it flew back and hit her in the face Betty sat up blood running down her face as well she got up and went towards Noha to see if he was ok than Dylan jumped him from be hind Noha was so wet that Dylan lost his grip and landed in front of Betty. Dylan saw Betty and Stood up in front of her like he didn't see her and said go a head I will give you a free shot. Noha gripped the chair and ran at Dylan he swung it Dylan ducked Noha tried to stop but in stead of hitting Dylan he hit Betty in the face she fell back wards in the mud and didn't move Dylan grabbed Noha's arms and put his hand around his neck Betty came to and saw that Dylan was choking Noha she got up and grabbed the bloody chair and ran at Dylan and hit him in the back of the head knocking him complete out then Penelope turned Betty around she was as bloody as betty and kicked Betty in the chest she fell to her knees Penelope put Betty's head be twine her legs but Noha kicked Penelope in the face and she dropped Betty Landing on her neck Betty and Penelope got up at the same time and looked at each other and saw Noha on the floor by Dylan. Betty found the chair she picked it up and ran at Penelope. Penelope kicked the chair hittining Betty in the face very hard be for Betty fell over she swung it at Penelope and hit her in the head as hard as she could then fell over and passed out Noha woke up and saw Penelope falling over un conches he ran over to betty she was bleeding very badly she came to and saw Noha and said I am so sorry Noha I didn't mean for it to go this far she coughed and said I will always love you and she passed out again she woke up in the hospital in very critical condition she looked around and saw her whole family and said I am ok she coughed and her dad said it's ok dear rest what happened to Penelope Noha came over and told her she didn't pull through she is dead as well Dylan busted through the door and saw betty laying in the bed and he walked over to her and said you killed my girlfriend and tried to hit her with a small lead pip but Noha kicked him in the chest and tossed him out the door her mother said what was that all about I don't know said Noha. Betty called Noha over to her and he came I am right here he said with tears coming down his eyes. Betty said I love you and my hole family with all my heart she took of her bracelet and handed it to Noha and said this is for you. Then they heard the vital sings start to beep faster they looked at betty and said no Betty not now come back to us the doctors rushed in and tried every thing they could then stopped they said there nothing more we could do she she's dead the doctor said. Noha fell on bed beside Betty and cried for a long time and said I will never for get you Betty he said I will never for get you. Her mom said crying in her husband's arms we will always love you Betty her dad was crying as well and he said I will never for get you my child. they brayed Betty next to her grand mother a day later Noha said some words at the funereal I am here to tell you about my girlfriend he said she was a one of a kind friend we never got in to an argument we never yelled at each other and I loved her with all my heart he started to cry I will never for get my one and only true love betty we will all miss you and I will try to move on in life but that will be very hard to do because I lost the one I loved most he said and he never really never got over the loss of betty he nerve got married and he always thought of betty. The galactic guardians shot fire works in the sky to honor Betty's passing and they allowed Betty's friend Noha to join the galactic guardians Noha became more happier than he was after Betty passed away because he was doing what Betty did and he was just as good as a fighter as Betty was and he always knew that he was he took out her bracelet and put it on his hand and detected all the super villains that he caught in the name of Betty also known as atomic betty and he said I will never for get you atomic betty THE END

NOATS I cried making the last part of this fan fiction in some way its hard to kill off the main person from one of you're favorite cartoon shows. I heard some words of wisdom and I have gotten a lot form it. YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TILL YOU LOSE IT its funny how it works well I hope to get some reviews because this is the only time I am making this kind of fan fiction.

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ATOMIC BETTY


End file.
